


Snuggle Buddy

by StarShapedChocolate



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Egobang fluff, M/M, No established relationships or anything, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarShapedChocolate/pseuds/StarShapedChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan hates to see his best friend like this. Insomnia Sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggle Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for the fandom! This was supposed to be a lot more gay, but then turned out friendship fluffy. Pretty much the story of my life. I'm open to suggestions/critiques because I believe in improvement, so go for it. Enjoy!

Dan yawned into the back of his hand as he pushed open the door to the Grump Space with his Starbucks cup. No matter how decently he slept the night before, he would never be a morning person, and 6AM would never be easy to start enjoying. He was grateful for the fact that his day ahead would be relaxing, by his standards at least: going over some technical things with Arin, doing his shift for organizing the new game arrivals (taking turns had become a better system), some NSP stuff, and then grumping in the evening. His plan was to stay in the grump space all day to be more productive.  
  
He entered the familiar blue office space, expecting to be alone, but paused when he heard a soft sound. Approaching, he couldn’t help but smile at the sight.  
  
Arin Hanson was curled up in the middle of a sumo that had basically engulfed him over the course of the night. He wore the loose t-shirt and pair of light purple pj bottoms he was wearing last night, and his glasses were still perched on his face at an uncomfortable angle. There were a few papers in his hand, but most were on the ground by now, and Dan couldn’t blame him for falling asleep, they looked boring. His snoring was louder than usual, as he didn’t put on a nasal strip, but still softer than anyone who should be concerned about their snoring volume. Arin’s toes twitched occasionally as it appeared he was in the middle of a dream.  
  
Shaking his head, Dan didn’t have the heart to wake his best friend up. Arin had been working extremely hard lately (always, in fact) and deserved to rest. The only way to ensure he got a good night’s sleep was to basically force him, so he’d let him sleep. He tossed a blanket over the sleeping man, carefully removed his glasses and kept them to the side, dimmed the lights, and went to work in the recording room to avoid disturbing him. Mentally reorganizing his day, he got out his laptop, put on his headphones and got to work on location scouting for the new NSP video.  
  
2 hours later, Dan’s music masked the sound of the door to the recording room opening and a man entering. He didn’t notice his presence until he felt something drop and shift beside him on the L-shaped couch. Pausing his music, Dan looked over to find Arin, wrapped in the blanket from earlier, curled up in the opposite corner of the couch. His head was on a pillow and his hair covered his face. Soft snoring gently filled the room and Dan grinned again before putting his headphones back on and working. Sometimes, Arin was such a puppy.  
  
Another hour passed and eventually, Dan couldn’t handle the feeling of being watched anymore. Pausing his music again and removing his headphones, he turned to the man curled up beside him. “What?” he had to use every bit of strength to stop himself from smiling down at his best friend.  
  
Arin, who clearly didn’t realize that his stare could be seen through his hair, quickly shuffled around so his back was to Dan, obviously flustered at being caught, and proceeded to make the most exaggerated fake snoring sounds Dan had ever heard. _He really doesn’t know how softly he snores, does he? ___Dan chuckled to himself. He slipped his headphones back on, but didn’t bother restarting his work or music, as he figured Arin would pull something again soon enough.  
  
It only took a few minutes before Dan heard Arin shuffle into a sitting position, fully facing him. He pretended not to notice, being too into his work, and watched as Arin tried and failed at subtly getting his attention. Dan bit down on his tongue to prevent himself from smiling as he saw Arin slowly get more and more annoyed at being ignored. He watched from his peripheral as Arin shifted towards him and dropped his head onto Dan’s knee, looking up at his face. Removing his headphones again with a sigh, Dan looked down at Arin with an amused smirk.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Sleep well?”  
  
Instead of responding, Arin blinked for a moment, before rolling onto his side to stare at the computer screen, never taking his head off Dan’s knee. Sensing the end of the conversation, Dan continued to work, arching his arm over Arin’s head to do so. He was just starting to get back into his work when Arin’s voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
“I never sleep well.”  
  
Dan quizzically looked down at the back of Arin’s head. “You seemed to be fast asleep when I came in.”  
  
“Yeah,” Arin sighed, “That was the first time in a while, and that’s because I actually passed out. It wasn’t that comfortable either. Weird angle.” Dan could hear the exhaustion in his voice and felt so bad for him. It's no surprise, really. Arin put 100% into everything he touched and he happened to be involved in at least 6 different things. Despite the smile he somehow put on everyday, he could see the bags under his eyes getting heavier by the day.  
  
“I’m sorry to hear that, man. Why do you feel like you can’t sleep well?” Dan didn’t know much about insomnia, but he figured they could possibly talk it out. Seeing Arin like this was like seeing a lion without it’s mane, it broke his heart and he would do anything to help.  
  
“It’s just… I feel like I can’t get comfortable… like, anywhere,” Arin admitted, “It feels like I'm always moving, tense because there's a deadline coming. I sleep best when people are around, and usually Suzy does the trick, but she hasn’t lately.”  
  
“Well,” Dan hesitated, brow slightly furrowed in thought, “How about sleeping with other people?” Arin turned his head to waggle his eyebrows at Dan, who quickly realized what he said and turned away blushing. “I didn’t mean- You know what I meant, Arin!”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Arin chuckled before turning back around and resting on Dan’s knee again. His tone became serious again quickly, “We’re adults though. Nobody would want to sleep with me, other than my wife, without making it… weird… you know?”  
  
Dan took this in for a second, before sitting up slightly. He closed his laptop and the movement made Arin sit up to look at his friend questioningly. Dan placed his laptop and headphones gingerly on the table in the middle of the room, before lifting his feet onto the couch and leaning back onto a pillow in the corner.  
  
“Come here,” Dan instructed, his lips turning up softly, eyes gentle and understanding. Arin could see there was no malice or teasing in his face, but he still hesitated.  
  
“Are you sure?” He eyed his friend nervously. “Won’t it be a little… weird?”  
  
“It’s only weird if you make it weird,” Dan countered in his usual laid back tone, “Now grab that blanket and get over here. We have time for a nap before we do that paperwork later.”  
  
Arin blushed, but visibly relaxed at his words, grateful to have someone who understood. Obeying, he grabbed the blanket at his feet and awkwardly crawled on top of him. They were a little squished at first, but with some readjusting, they found a position that worked for both of them, with Arin using Dan’s chest as a pillow, and only half of his weight on the actual couch. Dan sighed contentedly and wrapped an arm around his friend. He started gently petting his back in an attempt to lull him to sleep.  
  
“Thanks Dan,” Arin muttered softly, already falling asleep, “You’re the best.”  
  
“Anytime, snuggle buddy.”  
  
Arin was already in a deep sleep by the time Dan had the courage to place a gentle kiss on his forehead and whisper “I love you.”


End file.
